Itunes Shuffle Challenge
by JantoForever21
Summary: 10 Torchwood, Janto short stories based on 10 different songs that came up when my ipod was on shuffle. Please R & R!
1. Change

**The Itunes challenge**

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairing: **Jack and Ianto

**Warings:** Swearing and mentions of (non- explicit) sex.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or it's characters, if I did, Owen, Tosh, Jack and Ianto would be in my room playing a game of cards [with me] right now (and I wouldn't be writting this).

* * *

**Please RnR! I would like to know how well I did at writing these short fics, given that I only had (an average) of 3 minutes to write them.**

**

* * *

**

**Please read other chapters for the rest of the 10 short fanfics. Each chapter is one short fanfic (the name of the chapter being the name of the song).**

**

* * *

**

**I believe that the short bit of Owen's speech that I used was very much in character. Am I right? I would really like to know if it sounded like Owen at all, I'm pretty sure it does but I would like to know.**

**

* * *

**

**Please, if you review, please tell me which short fic is your favorite, I would really like to know =D.**

**1. Taylor Swift- Change**

'Ianto' Jack called.

'Yes?' Ianto responded.

'I'm sick of hiding the fact that we are together. I want to tell everyone, the rest of the team.' Jack stated as Ianto walked into the room.

'You sure you want to?' Ianto questioned.

'I'm sure.'

'Ok.'

Just a few minutes later, both Jack and Ianto walked into the main hub together, holding hands. Owen saw them first and was the first to respond.

'Oi! Jack! Teaboy! What the hell are you doing?'

'It's called holding hands.' Jack retorted.

'Jack and I are together.' Ianto replied.


	2. Fearless

**2. Taylor Swift- Fearless**

'Stay behind me' Jack whispered.

'Why? I want to fight!' Ianto countered, putting his gun up in front of his face, ready for an attack.

'I have to protect you. Don't worry about me. I'm fearless. I can't die, remember?'

'I know but.. I want to fight…'

'NO! It's too DANGEROUS!' Jack interrupted, 'I'm trying to protect you because I love you Ianto Jones. I love you so much.'

'Really?' Ianto questioned, his face lighting up.


	3. Somthin' Special

**3. Somthin' special - Colbie Caillat**

'You're fucking gorgeous ya know, Ianto.' Jack whispered into Ianto's mouth as he kissed him. 'You're definitely something special.'

'I love you Jack Harkness,' Ianto moaned in reply, ' and I always will'.

'I love you too Ianto, my lovely Ianto Jones'.


	4. Just a Dream

**4. Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood**

'Jack! Jack! Wake up!' Ianto shook Jack roughly. Jack moaned and turned over.

'No! Not Ianto! Please! Hurt me instead!' Jack said painfully.

'Jack, Wakeup! It's just a dream' Ianto whispered as he finally shook Jack awake, 'It's okay Jack, I'm here.' Ianto kissed Jack's forehead softly and held him tightly.

'Ianto, thank god you're okay. I thought I lost you. You were gone… forever… you left me… you… you died…' Jack whimpered.


	5. Mercy

**5. Mercy- OneRepublic**

'No!' Jack screamed, 'Ianto!'. Ianto stumbled and fell forward. Jack ran to him, all the while screaming his name over and over.

'Ianto…' Jack breathed, reaching his lover's dieing body. 'Ianto… I… love you'.

'I know… I love you too' the young man replied, his eyes rolling back in his head and his body going limp.


	6. Please Don't Leave Me

**6. Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk**

'Jack? Will you promise me something?' Ianto asked, snuggling closer to the older man, looking into his beautiful gray- amber eyes.

'Yes. Sure. What is it?' Jack responded, pulling Ianto even closer.

'Please promise me you'll be there for me. Promise that you won't leave me… please Jack… just promise me that.' Ianto pleaded.

'Okay, I promise. I won't leave you, ever again.' Jack replied softly.


	7. Magnificent

**7. U2- Magnificent**

'Ianto, your just fucking magnificent! And fucking gorgeous too!' Jack breathed. He used all his willpower to resist taking Ianto right there. To rip of all of his clothes, pin him against the wall and fuck his gorgeous Welsh body until he came.

'Careful, that's harassment, sir.' Ianto said in a stern voice, only to erupt into a fit of giggles afterwards.


	8. You Raise Me Up

**For this one, I didn't know what I should do so I just decided to have them sing part of the song. They aren't suppose to be drunk (unless being drunk in each other's love counts =****D.)

* * *

**

**8. You Raise Me Up- Josh Groban**

'When I am down and my soul so weary…' Ianto sang.

'You raise me up to walk on stormy seas.' Jack hummed.

'I am strong when I am on your shoulders' Ianto added.

'You raise me up to more than I can be…' they hummed together as they slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, still huddled in each other's arms.


	9. Poker Face

**9. Poker Face- Lady Gaga**

'Jack… I think it's about time' Ianto said as he walked into Jack's office.

'For what" Jack asked innocently.

'For you to tell me what happened with that doctor of yours when you left us --me--.' Ianto said with a look of annoyance on his face.

'It's not something I would like to discuss' Jack said, keeping a poker face.

'Please, Jack, you never tell me anything. Nothing. Not one thing about your life. '


	10. Forever

**I was thinking of the time in 'Dead Man Walking' when Jack told Owen about the things in life that he misses. Like he doesn't notice the crackes on he wall or the texture of the pavement. This mini- story is 'based' on that part.

* * *

**

**10. Forever- Chris Brown**

'Ya know Ianto, when you have forever, you don't notice the little things about life. Like, for example, you take coffee and sex, and money and love, all of it, you take it for granted.' Jack prattled.

'But, ya know what Ianto, you taught me to not take those for granted. You gave me meaning again, showed me what it means to love, not to just have sex. And you know what, I love you Ianto Jones, my lovely, sexy, and gorgeous Ianto Jones. Even after you have grown old, I will still love you. Forever and always my Ianto Jones. I will never forget you.'


End file.
